The Bloody Twins
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: We are fraternal. We have loved each other for so long, and seen the planet change over the passing years. But now we hunt for new blood. And our hunt led us to Rei and Rui, siblings just like us, just like our past servants... Len/Rin Rei/Rui


**The Bloody Twins**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or the series/program/ect itself. I also do not own the Vocaloid characters, or the fan-made ones. Okay, so we have seen stories of Rin being human, and Len being a vampire (I know of one that I truly like, but so far hasn't been updated in awhile). But, what if they are BOTH vampires?

* * *

The city before this seemingly empty mansion was peaceful. People went on with their lives, enjoying the simple pleasures life has to offer. However, in this seemingly empty mansion, lived a pair of vampires... they were fraternal twins, born of the same year and month, centuries ago. They have heard all of the silly rumors the older human children spoke of to the younger human children just to frighten them. They were very old, their ages around one thousand and thirty seven. Yet, they always liked to keep their appearances as that of sixteen to eighteen year old teenagers.

"Len dear," called a voice.

A devilishly handsome blonde teenager turned around from peering out the window, tearing his gaze form the city's night lights, to gaze upon a young lady his age, wearing what the human's call gothic clothing.

"Yes, Rin dear?"

"Are we going or not?"

She wore a purple, almost black leather skirt that seemed to be in an ensuing battle of legality, with a chain belt. Len knew of his sister's fascination with fancy lingerie, and he knew that his sister would be wearing one of his favorite articles that she possessed, which was red, with a french style to it, and made of the finest silk. The stiletto boots went up to her lower thighs, and were zipped along the sides with a red tear drop zipper. She wore only a wide black strap made of silk that wrapped around her wonderful breasts, but also exposed a good enough deal of cleavage. We then add a short halter vest top, also made of the same color leather as her skirt, with the stitch image of doll-like forms of herself and her brother on the back with creepy Jack Skellington-like poses, and the King of Halloween himself hugging the two with an equally creepy smile. Her forearms were covered by large fishnet stocking that closed off around the biceps close to under the armpits, and around the wrists which were studded with faux-silver spikes. She wore red lip-gloss, her eye shadow was lavender, a simple fang earring hangs of the right ear, and her fingernails are painted a blood red color, tipped black.

"Yes, of course," Len replied.

He wore tight, sexy, leather pants, and a chain belt of his own. The pant legs had a bit of a bellbottom flaring around the ankles, while the brown boots were plated with golden bronze metal, forming a bit of a spiked tip at the toes. The shirt he wore was white with pale blue stripes in thin lines, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and folded in, completely buttoned up except the last two buttons near his neck, and the collar was folded neatly. He wore the same spiked wristbands as Rin, but the silver color is instead gunmetal gray. He walked over to his sister, as he placed a necklace around his neck, displaying what looked like a gold intricate key of Victorian design hanging off the small sturdy silver chain. Rin smiled as she hands him his leather choker, and he puts it on around his neck, and she snaps it shut. Finally, from his pocket he took out a small fang pendant earring, where it in a few seconds now hangs off his left ear.

The two shared exotic-looking ruby eyes and their hair were in contrasting styles. Len to prevent looking like his sister wrapped some of the long strands behind him into a short ponytail, using a black hair-tie with the added decoration of a small bat with spread wings. Rin's large bow that she always wore in her hair was as black as the night, and one might say it almost looked like it was a bat ready to take flight.

"You smell wonderful, dear sister..." He held her close, and inhaled deeply, "the scent of rose and jasmine."

"You have an alluring scent as well, dear brother," she responded, her nose taking in her brother's manly scent.

"Let us leave, Rin."

She smiles. "Yes, Len."

Arm in arm, the two siblings leave their home, and begin their long walk towards the city. Tonight, there was a new bar club that had opened up, and it was said to attract a lot of the young partiers to the place.

=0=0=

Kagene Rei and Kagene Rui were siblings.

Rei, who was the brother of the duo, wore long gray pants and a black vest with this white tie-shaped stripe along the front. Along the sides was a wide slit, only at two inches which reveals that he wore no shirt under that vest of his. The vest had a shirt collar, folded down neatly. Long sleeves with a pale yellow ring around the end cove his arms, but the tight end starts at the biceps. His coal black hair was let down shoulder length around the back, while the front is short, with a bit of this windswept appearance that showed of those alluring gold whisky-tint eyes. His sister Rui looks so ladylike with the long gray skirt and black and white bordered belt that hands off the right hip with a stylish passion. She too wore a black vest like her brothers, but it has a wide cut slit up front, that exposed a portion of her stomach, and it had no collar; only a sailor fuku-like white bow up front over her breast. Under the vest is a ragged white undershirt, and black tights. Her hair was shoulder length, and her hair was let down in a more free-like expression, though don't let it fool you. Like her brother, she too shared the same gold whiskey-tint eyes. You see, Rei and Rui, while related by their blood that flows in their veins, they also shared a relationship with one another. This comes as a result of Rui expressing how much she loved Rei, and how Rei became addicted to her touches and her kisses as much as she enjoyed the contact she receives from him.

"About damn time," Rei muttered, as he gasped his sister's hand, and led her into the building once the bouncer allowed them to pass. In the shadows, two blondes watched their red eyes gazing upon the black-haired couple disappearing into the rave-based building. Inside the building, techno music played out from the various loudspeakers littering the giant room. One side had lounges, and various couches, chairs, and whatnot. There were some pool tables here as well. The other side was the bar where drinks and food are served. The main floor was where various teenagers danced to the beat of the wide range of music the DJ plays. Rei led Rui over to the bar. A minute later the door opens and closes, and the two blondes arrived.

"Len, do you have the potion?"

Len pulled out from under his vest a small blue bottle corked with a crystal stopper. Inside sloshed a liquid of unknown origin. Rin smiled as a result, as Len puts it away. "Let us enjoy this night, Rin," he whispered, and kissed the nape of her neck. She laughed a soft melody tone, and followed her brother. Once at the bar, they ordered their drinks: Blood Martini (splash of cranberry, cherry, and strawberry hence the "blood" color, and some vodka and sprits).

As they sipped their drink once the bartender served them (they do serve almost every type of drink known in the world), Len and Rin watched various teenagers dancing the night away, bumping and grinding on the dance floor, and more than a few drunken teens getting frisky over by the lounges. Len bumps Rin in the side gently and casts his eyes over to the dancing black-haired couple. Rin smiled deviously, as her eyes drank in the ragged handsome looks of the male Kagene. Len's eyes were on the female Kagene.

"There the ones from before," she spoke.

"Let's invite ourselves into the fold, hm?"

"Hehehe..."

They drank the rest of their liquor, before getting up and wandering towards the dance floor, and began to dance to the raving music blaring from the sound system, making their ears rattle and their chests thump with each booming beat that echoed. The dazzling techno-lights flash and sway, creating this futuristic scenery. While the blonde twins dance and sway against one another, in a more adult-like sway, they moved closer to the black haired siblings whom were practically grinding each other in their own dance. Many were contend to their partner or partners, and enjoying the night, to not even notice the odd glow coming from the red eyes of the Kagamines stalking their prey. Once the music ended, all dancers stopped, as the DJ began to a new beat to dance. But, Rui and Rei felt hands on their shoulders, and turned to see the red eyes of the Kagamines.

"Hello," they greet the two with a seemingly innocent smile.

"You dance pretty well," Rin told Rei.

"Now, sister dear, don't try to dig your claws into him," Len said with a soft laugh.

"You're siblings?" Rei asked, as Rui kept a protective embrace on his arm.

"Fraternal," Rin answered, "I know what it's like to have an over protective brother though, despite I being the first born."

"And you rub it in when you can," Len says with a dramatic sigh, but a grin cracked across the lips, "I'm feeling a bit peckish. Want to grab a bit to eat?"

"Rei, I am getting hungry," Rui spoke up.

Rin grinned, and grabs the two by their wrists. "Well, then let's enjoy food and drinks together, hm?" She then pulls them of the dance floor, Len smirking as he followed after the Kaganes.

"So," Rei speaks, "you two don't look much older than us."

Len, who was sitting across form them at the nearest empty table, smiled as Rin returned with delivering her order.

"We're sixteen," Len answers, "and what about the two of you?"

"Sixteen," Rui responds, "so, we never seen you two around here before..."

"We moved here about a week ago," Rin lied flawlessly, "and we heard of this new dance club so we thought to check it out. We enjoy the sounds of loud music pounding our senses."

_And the music of another tune,_ Len thought with a mental smirk. He felt Rin move his hand across his thigh. With the bottle that he had slipped out of his vest pocket and into his hand before taking his seat, it was slipped into her possession, and she hid it on her person. He grabbed her hand, caressing it gently before releasing.

"So... Rin dear, how are you enjoying yourself so far?" Len asked, as he moved close to his twin. Rei and Rui watched as Len began to nip at the base of her neckline, and she giggled softly.

"Mmm, yes, dear. I am enjoying myself," she replied. Len moved up, and they gazed into each other's eyes, before surprising the black-haired siblings by locking lips together. Rei and Rui looked at each other, as they were holding hands, their fingers entwined, before looking back at the blonde twins, whom slowly parted, and their eyes flutter open with an almost lusting look.

"You two are in love?"

"Yes. At first, we were always inseparable. However, as we grew up, our bond as siblings became more. Yes, we still treat each other as brother and sister, but we also share an intimacy that we enjoy."

Len sighed, as the lies (partly) just rolled off the tongue without a flaw. "But our parents... they were ashamed of us. They hated the fact that we were having an incestuous relationship, and tried to tear us apart. We however ran away, and we've been living on our own since, moving from place to place when we felt like it. Hopefully, we won't have to move for a long time."

"Our parents never much liked the fact that we loved each other as well," Rui spoke up after she and Rei listened to their short story, "father tried to murder Rei when he caught us having sex at the age of twelve." Rui blushed a bit.

Rei looked at Rui with this loving expression, not catching the grin the twins shared. "When father tried to kill me, Rui killed him instead, and then we both ran away..."

"And when mother passed away a year after we ran away, in their will we became emancipated, and we received enough money to live on our own for several years. As for our father's murder, it was dropped because his body had mysteriously disappeared."

Len and Rin were generally surprised, as their facial expressions shown. Of course, inside, both knew what happened to the man the siblings spoke of. They were out hunting that night when they smelt freshly spilt blood, and they found the body of the man who despite getting stabbed fatally, tried to cling to his life. They ended it and took his body, cleaning up the blood, and draining the man's blood to feed their appetites.

"You three continue talking," Rin said after a short bout of silence, "I'll grab our food and drinks."

She got up, and her fingers traced Len's jaw line before she walked toward the bar. The young lady smiled as she walked up, and grabbed the tray with their ordered drinks, which were this time standard sake. When no one looked, she emptied the bottle into two of the large cups, and then pockets it as she returned with the drinks, and the plate of hoagie sandwiches. The potion that Rin poured into two of the four cups, they could see with their own vampiric vision a slight color variation, like a swirling blue mist within the clear liquids of the alcoholic drinks.

"I love Rei very much," Rui said, "I would do anything for him..."

"As I would for Rui," Rei whispered sweetly.

Len grinned. "Ah, love. Such a powerful emotion, though the most tricky of the heart. You can never control your heart when it comes to love."

"I agree," spoke Rei.

Rin sat back down next to her brother, and the four grab their cups, and clink them. Len and Rin watch as Rei and Rui drained half the glass of the sake, and they followed suit. The potion's been digested. Now it was a matter of time until its effects kicked in. Len and Rin continued speaking to the black-haired siblings, sharing drinks until they saw the first signs of the potion working through their system, as they began to grow a bit faint.

"Oh, Rei... I'm starting to get sick."

"We have one too many drinks," Len said, who was a bit buzzed as well. The twins however were straight-minded enough to keep control of their basic motor skills, whereas from the three refills they each had of the sake, the potion as also startin to poison them.

"Let's call it a night," Rin stated, as she got up, and paid for the drinks, and added some extra cash as a generous tip. The twins then helped Rei and Rui out of the building, and lead them down the alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Rui asked, swaying a bit.

Len and Rin both smile evilly, as they turned their heads to stare into the other siblings' eyes. They flash their teeth, and shocked them both as their canines elongated into fangs.

"Somewhere where the two of you will feel quite at home for the rest of your lives," Len said with a devious cackle.

Dangers screamed in their minds, but they couldn't move. The potion had done its work, as they were dragged away to an uncertain demise.

"Now, don't panic," Rin said with a loving voice, "we'll take good care of you."

Now Rin begins to laugh as well, and Len silenced Rin with a deep kiss.

=0=0=

In a furbished bedroom, two black-haired siblings remained chained, bound by the wrists and ankles, yet they were able to move around in the room. They just were unable to escape. They were taken hostage, made prisoners in this mansion they had never seen before hidden by the thick foliage of the forests that dot the landscape outside the northern part of their home city. The only sources of light came from lit candles, the colored wax either blood tinted or vanilla white.

"Rei?"

"Don't worry... we'll find a way out of here..."

Rui nodded, before the two looked towards the door as the knob twist, and in walked the blonde twins. The door closes behind them, and with a wave of his hand, Len opens up the curtains, allowing tonight's full moon to bathe the room with its lunar glow.

"I hope you are enjoying yourselves," Len says with a wicked grin.

Rei just glared at the two.

"Ah, don't be mad. When we first spotted you two outside the club, we immediately knew whom we're going to keep. You see, our last pair was also siblings, and they served us after we worked our magic... until they died naturally from age. It has been so long..."

"... So long since Kokorone Yume and Uta died. They were siblings, and a prince and princess of a kingdom in the days long past..."

"We were only seven hundred and sixty seven when we found Yume and Uta," Rin spoke, remembering that day, "They had digested this type of poison. They were also in love with each other, and used a potion to fall in love, or as I remember. The potion they used is I believe called Cantarella."

"I do believe you are correct, dear sister," Len said, as he walked up behind Rin and wrapped his arms around her, sliding the hands up.

"We took them... and once we worked our ways, they stayed drawn to us, and we took care of them, almost like pets." Here, Len chuckled a bit, "As far as we know, Yume and Uta's bloodline died out sixty years after they had passed... come, look at the window."

Rin wave her hand toward the window by Rui's right. The twins looked warily at them, but got up to peek outside. There in their view of the ground three stories high, as a cemetery.

"That cemetery is where we buried the children of Yume and Uta, and their grandchildren as well. Yume and Uta themselves are buried here, and will forever remain here."

"And once you become ours," Rin whispered into Rei's ear, blowing into it making him shiver, "you will both have the privilege of living here with us."

Rui snapped her head, as Rei was frozen. But before she could lunge at Rin, Len held Rui under the same embrace, and was currently licking at her neck. She blushed hotly, as Len chuckled in a low tone.

"So... you two... are ours now..."

The Kagene siblings caught each other's eyes one last time before they felt sharp pricks at the nap of their necks. Len and Rin had bitten into their necks, drawing blood. Then to their horror, their bodies began to grow hot, as Len and Rin brought them to the large Victorian-styled bed once they had a bit to drink, and the Kagamines brought themselves upon them. Two hours later, Len and Rin left the room, bidding Rei and Rui goodnight, before they close the door behind them. On the bed, the two siblings were naked, and wrapped in a blanket. On their necks where they had been bitten, was some sort of tattoo-like design. A blood seal made from vampire magic. Basically, they have been branded, and now Rei and Rui were Len and Rin's pets and partners. In their own room, Len waited in his bed before the door to the bathroom opened, and Rin stepped out wearing her satin night gown, and climbed into bed next to her brother.

"New pets, dear Rin," Len whispered, leaning close to his sister.

"Yume and Uta would be happy that we moved on, dear Len," Rin whispered back.

"We'll have lots of fun with Rei and Rui..."

"Hehe..."

They bid each other goodnight, sharing one last kiss, before they lay down, and cuddle under the black and red-threaded blankets. All at once, the candles in their room was snuffed out by an invisible wind. As for Rei and Rui, the two held one another. It would take awhile, but they would become adjusted to their new life. In the room, Yume and Uta smile softly, as they caress Len and Rin's new replacements.

"They shall do fine..."

"Yes... let us leave now, dearest princess."

Hand in hand, the spirits of the prince and princess fade away.


End file.
